Will He Ever Look My Way?
by Chuckles Eden
Summary: Miyami, the new girl in the village, falls for Naruto, she gets help and guidance by her best friend Hinata, and her brother Hukami. Life in Konoha will never be the same. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NARUTO, ONLY THE CHARACTERS I MADE-UP!


Tears are streaming down my face. I cannot bear to look any longer, but no matter how hard I try, some unseen force won't let my eyes unlock. A million questions are whizzing by in my head. Who is she? When did they meet? But most importantly, if I told him sooner, would it be me kissing him instead of her…..

FLASHBACK

The morning light casted an eerie effect on my bedroom floor. I rolled over to see what time it could be.

"9:30!" I gasped "Kakashi-sensei is going to kill me if I'm late again." I quickly ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh, great, I'm half an hour late and my hair is all messed up!" Not knowing what to do I wrapped a scarf around my head, got dressed and ran to the training grounds. By the time I got their, not a soul was to be found.

"Maybe, I got the timing wrong." I thought. I walked further into the field. It was quiet; maybe even a little to quiet...

Just then a flyer figure came soaring towards me. I spun on my heels and trusted my hand again its stomach, the figure staggered backwards and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 'Damn it', I murmured as the smoke cleared. A log lay were the figure had just been. Laughter was coming from behind me; it was somewhat funny once I got over the shock.

----------

"Miyami, you've got quiet the jab." Kakashi-sensei stated once training was over.

"Urm...thanks." I said, scratching the back of my head. 'Come on, what was I suppose to say? Yeah I practiced attack logs late last night.'

Naruto walked up beside me. My breath shorted and my face heated up.

"Ha she sure does! Did you see how hard she hit that long! I'm just happy it wasn't me."

He gave me a pat on the back. I stiffened a bit under the pressure. My palms felt moist, I knew I got a bit sweaty when it came to Naruto, but this was a little too much. I looked at my hands. What I saw made my worst nightmares come true….blood. Not just any blood, my blood. Maybe I didn't hide my hands well enough, or maybe he could smell it, because Naruto started to panic.

"Oh my god! Miyami, are you alright!" Before I could react he grabbed both my wrist and examined my cuts carefully. He was so close; I even whiffed a bit of last night's ramen bowl. My heart was pounding like a drum, and I was struggling to breathe. Ever since Naruto came back from his training expedition, I can't look at him the same way. He's voice made my knees wobble, the way he looked me in the eyes felt like I was lost at sea…..

"Miyami, can you hear me! Miyami!" I was pulled out of my trance. It took me a second to realize what was happening. Naruto was looking down at me with such a worried expression.

"Yea-yeah I can hear you..." I stuttered. 'I really am head over heels for him'. He let out a sigh.

"Thank god, I don't know what I'd do if something were too happed to you." I blushed furiously, but what made it worse was he has no idea the effect his words had on me. Maybe all the rumors were to; maybe he does like Sakura way more then he'll ever like me.

After the nurse stitched up my wounds I felt like I needed to see my best friend, Hinata. At first talking about Naruto around her wasn't really an option. It was pretty obvious she still liked him, but when he left, she changed. She was more confident, stronger and surprisingly over him. Bad as it may sound, I was relived 'One less person after him,' I always thought. When I made it to her house, I saw Neji out back. I climbed the fence and watched him train. I was trying to think about anything, anything except Naruto and his light blue eyes, those eyes….

"NO!" I yelled. Maybe just a tad to loud for Neji had stopped right in his tracks and Hinata came running through the back door.

"What happened Miyami?" Hinata said, you could tell she really cared.

"Oh, umm nothing Hinata," I said loudly. Then I leaned in a bit closer. "I'll tell you in your room."

IN HINATA'S ROOM

"I just can't help myself Hinata! You know what I'm going through; you've experienced it first hand! How can you tell me to ask him to the lantern festival?"

Hinata stayed quiet probably think about what she recommended I do. Don't get me wrong, I would kill to go to the festival with Naruto but I don't have the courage.

"Well..." Hinata began "if you really like him, and I mean REALLY like him, what is there to lose."

"Hmm well let's see… MY DIGNATY, MY SELF RESPECT! What if he flat out rejects me, laughs at my face even, how will I live that over!" I know I shouldn't get mad at Hinata; she introduced me to him after all. But my mind tells me no, and my hearts tells me to go for it, how I wish I had another choice.

NEXT DAY

I walked down the streets of Konoha, lost deep in thought. After much consideration on what Hinata said, maybe I would ask Naruto to the lantern festival. I had just imaged the whole conversation when someone called my name from behind.

"Miyami! Wait up!" I turned around to find Naruto coming towards me. I'll admit, I panicked.

"Hel-hello Naruto." I said trying to keep my voice steady. Maybe all he wanted was more money for ramen, which I did have. He finally reached me.

"I wanted to ask you something-"

"More money for ramen? Sure let me get my wa-." I started to reach for my back pocket, when he put a firm hold on both of my shoulder. I stopped abruptly. Slowly I raised my head to see his face. Naruto had a serious look on, those eyes still made my knees wobble, even when he looked mad.

"I don't-I didn't come here for money." Naruto said, it felt like he was struggling to speak. "What I wanted was to ask you to…to..." My mind went blank; I had no idea what he was going to say. He started again. "I wanted to know if you would go to the lantern festival with me.

I just started at him in shock, completely stunned by his words. I probably looked confused because Naruto felt the need to explain.

"You know the one in two weeks..."

"Yeah of course…I mean of course I know what you're talking about." I looked down at the floor. "So, do you mean as just friends..?"

"We could-"he hesitated. "Or we can go as more." He then moved closer and slid his hands down my upper arm. I looked up at him again. I knew my face was red, but I really didn't care. The urge I had to reach up and kiss him, but I had to control myself, no sudden movements.

"I wouldn't mind...that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 then." He took his hands off of me and ran in the opposite direction.

THAT NIGHT

I was still in shock by the events of this afternoon. I'm going to the festival with the man I love. Words can not describe the feelings I had right now. But what's more is how close we were, his arms on my shoulders. He had never done something like that before, what had come over him? I called Hinata and explained everything to her. I held my breath just incase she got mad; I never truly believed she was over him. However, all she said was we HAD to go shopping for my yukata, mandatory requirement she warned.

After I had finished talking to her, I lay flat on my bed, examining my ceiling. Just then, my twin brother, Hukami, materialized right beside me. I had gotten so use to it, I didn't even flinch.

"Hello sister-dear!" he exclaimed. Ugh, I knew he wanted something.

"Yes Hukami, it there something you need of me?"

"Well since you asked…I was wondering if Hinata might be coming over anytime soon." I rolled myself over to face him. You could say we were one of the same. Same blue eyes, same deep purple hair, even the same dimples. Nevertheless, our personalities were like night and day. He is so outgoing, and certainly a player. Oh, the hearts he broke, and the evil glares that came with them. So obviously, I was going to be a bit skeptical when he asked about Hinata.

"If you think for one second I'm going to tell, your sadly mistaken." Amazingly, he looked somewhat hurt. "I refuse for you to break her heart, just like the others."

"Please Miyami; this isn't like the other ones. Whenever she comes near me, I forget how to talk, I feel like everything around her becomes brighter." He paused, I looked him straight the eyes, he sounded serious. "Please Miyami; I really want to ask her something." I never knew Hukami cared for Hinata this way.

I sighed. "Well, we are going to the mall tomorrow so...you could bump into us."

"Yes! Thank-you Miyami, you don't know how much this means to me!" He leaned over and gave me a hug. He might be annoying, self-centered and have other various false, but he is my only brother, and I do love him. As he was getting of my bed, he whispered something into my ear.

"Have a great time with Naruto; make sure you come back a virgin."

"What the-! HUKAMI!" But it was too late he was gone; I could still hear him laughing off in the distance. You know what, forget what I said. I hate him, I hate him, and I so totally hate him!

AT THE MALL

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" I asked, slowing my pace a bit. She turned to face me.

"Yeah, of course, what is it?" I didn't know how to start.

"Well, it's about Hukami." I sneaked a glance at her face. I was sure I detected a blush.

"Uh, what about your brother?"

"Do you…well-"

"Oh, Miyami! What are you doing here?" And speaking of the devil…

"Just looking around," I stated. I gave him one of my most chilling glares.

"That's nice." He then flashed a smile at Hinata. "Um, hey Hinata, you're just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh, um, s-sure."

"I was wonder if you're going to the festival with anyone." Was that a wink!?

She started to twirl her finger. I haven't seen that move in awhile. "No, n-not r-really."

He reached for her right hand, as if my mouth wasn't hanging wide enough at that point, he gave her a delicate kiss, and whispered something in her ear. WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?!

NEXT DAY AT TRAINING

Sometimes Kakashi-sensei being late has its advantages. I took this "rare" opportunity to sit back and contemplate yesterday's events. I made my slow easy way toward an oak tree and sat down. I started to think.

First off, Hukami likes Hinata, and I can tell that Hinata fells the same way about him. At least I can rest assure that Hinata won't hold a grudge against me if Naruto and I...evolve into something...a bit more.

"Ah!" I start to shake my head furiously, what am I thinking, he only likes me as a friend, and he probably asked me to the festival so he would be all alone... yeah. .that's why. A light switch just went of in my head, no wonder he asked me so suddenly, he probably did want me to be alone. I was felling a bit sleepy, all nighters aren't the best sleeping routine to get into. I closed my eyes; I was only going to rest for a bit.

I woke up to an upside down world. "What the hell..." I murmured. I looked up… or was it down- and I saw Kakashi-sensei looking up at me.

He had a smirk on his face. 'It was good to know he was enjoying my pain'. "Glad you decided to wake-up. Seeing how comfortable you were sleeping, I decided to let you hang up there for awhile."

I craned my neck just far enough to see that, not only was I tied up a tree, I was dangling over a lake! I looked back down, Kakashi had gone, but my bento remained, at least when I drown I'll know that fried chicken was just inches from my deathbed.

*** I PUBLISHED MY FIRST FANFICTION! (round of applause) . PLEASE REVIEW, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!***


End file.
